


He Should've Said Something

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i love this, but it isnt, did i mention there was fluff?, i think it is at least, i tried to keep it as canon as i could, im bad at fluff lol, uncomfortable silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Jon just wants to work but Elias wants him to show the new guy around.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 15





	He Should've Said Something

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me this is good fluff

Jon sat at the dark oak wood table and stared into the small, old tape recorder as a young boy he had just taken a statement from walked out of his office. The boy, Marshall, claimed he had a ghost living in his house but he was very vague and so Jon sat there and listened, or pretended to listen. The boy explained that he had also once seen a demon version of his little brother at the end of his bed for a split second and that was when Jon decided that the boy was probably not very well.

Then came a knock at the office door.

“Jon.” The voice came in a demanding harshness.

Jon rolled his eyes and got up. Elias had told him he had to hire someone to work in the research area of the archive so he skimmed through about four applications and chose the one that looked the most impressive. Apparently some people didn’t have high expectations of the archive.

“Jon.” Elias thrummed again before the door swung open and they stood toe-to-toe.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m busy.” Jon oozed.

“That kid just walked out.”

“I was reviewing it.”

“Sure.” Elias huffed, laughing under his breath. “Anyway, the new guy is here. Show him around.”

“I said I’m busy, Elias. I don’t have time for this stuff.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Jon.” Tim pointed out as he walked past, stuffing a croissant into his mouth.

Elias spun around. “No eating in the archive, Tim!”

Tim hurried off as Elias turned back to face the slightly scowling man. “Bloody idiot, he is.”

Jon said nothing.

“Just show the new guy around a little bit, Jon. He won’t bite.”

“Fine.” Jon agreed begrudgingly. “Where is he?”

Elias had already started walking off. “Go find him.” The tall man cackled in a deep tone and went out of sight. Jon sighed.

He carefully turned off his recorder and then set off to go find the new guy. Jon could barely even remember what his name was. Mikey? Miguel? He shook the thoughts away and looked up to see Sasha laughing her head off with a man he was assuming was the new guy.

He sucked in a deep gulp of air and strode over. Sasha was getting up when Jon reached them so he slowed his pace.

“Hi, Jon.” She smiled at him as she walked past.

Jon nodded to her. “Sasha.” He turned to the young man standing there and did nothing but stand. He felt and odd sensation running through him. The boy smiled awkwardly while Jon assessed him. He had scruffy, brown hair that was swept neatly to one side. He was much shorter than Jon to the point where he was almost looking down at the new person standing before him. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a blue cardigan over the top, the collar on the shirt pulled out. He cleared his throat when Jon didn’t speak and that snapped the tall man back to reality.

“Oh, uhm, right. You must be the new employee.”

“That’s me.” The man responded in a young cheery voice. He rubbed the corner of his jacket between his forefinger and thumb and blinked several times.

Jon extended his hand. “So you must be…”

“Oh, uh, Martin? Martin Blackwood.” Martin reached out and shook Jon’s hand.

“Right. Martin. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, same. I suppose.”

Jon thought Martin had an odd charm about him that he quite liked. Martin had a slightly worried look etched onto his face and Jon noticed that he couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Sorry, um, what’s… What’s your name?”

“Jonathan Sims. Jon, preferably.”

“Ah. Okay.”

Jon looked away as well while Martin stared at his feet.

“Aren’t you supposed to show me around?” Martin asked, looking up.

“Yes. Yes! Let’s go.”

Jon took the young man on a small tour around the archive and only talked when absolutely necessary.

“That was interesting.”

“Hm.” Jon hummed.

“So, what do you do?”

“Me? Shouldn’t you be asking what you’re going to do?”

“But I already know.”

“Oh. Elias didn’t tell me that part.”

“Is Elias your boss?”

Jon nodded. “You ask a lot of questions, don’t you.”

Martin turned a bright shade of red then began fumbling on his words.

“Cat got you tongue?” Jon laughed. Martin managed to laugh but it was poorly times and he was left laughing alone. The two were once again encapsulated by silence.

“Well,” Jon clapped his hands together, “I’ll show you to your work area, I suppose and I’m sure you’ll fit right in.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I know where to go.”

Jon blinked a few times, confused.

“Yeah, Sasha gave me a tour and we had just finished up when you came.”

“Oh?” Jon stared. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So you didn’t need a tour, just now.”

“No.”

“Well, why didn’t you say anything?”

Martin shrugged. He was starting to get on Jon’s nerves.

“Okay. You head off then. I’ll see you when I do.” Jon turned and walked back to his office. Jon just hoped Martin wouldn’t turn out to be as irritating as Tim. He shook his head and muttered, “he should’ve said something.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :)) kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
